I thought what we had was love
by animeboysloveme
Summary: Based on Fable 3, between ElliotxPrincess. This story will involve love hate betrayal and sex. because everyone loves sex. When princess Catalina comes back to Bowerstone, She sees Elliot all over the news paper, claiming that he is the new Major to take Swifts spot! Elliot is now as cold and heartless as Logan. Or is he? Find out why he's acting so different! M for lemons/smut
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY FABLE CHARACTERS. PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE. MUCH LOVE! XOXO**

**Chapter One**

I smile at my own reflection, confident with my appearance. I let my hair wildly frame my face, curving down to my breasts. The silky night gown that Logan bought me a year ago finally came in handy. I always wondered why he bought this particular item.. maybe he knew about elliot and wanted me to please him?

I chuckle to myself.

I do not need a short see-through night gown to please elliot.

Elliot and I have never actually had sex, no matter how hot and heavy things got. He wanted to wait for marriage.

I didn't mind that. I respected it and to be honest, I wanted to wait until our honeymoon too.

_'Clink!'_

I turn and look towards my window, my heart starting to pump faster.

_'Clink!'_

A smile slammed on my face and I sprung to my bare feet, running outside to meet elliot.

Today was our 10 years for being best friends and our 1 year for being 'secret lovers'.

I ran down the stairs, feeling the wind rush against me causing goose bumps.

I met eyes with Elliot, and seen all the love and innocence pouring into me. He greeted me with arms open. I ran into his grasp, feeling my feet lift off the ground as he span me around.

When I felt the cold grass I looked up at elliot.

"Come on, we cant let anyone catch us!" I took his hand in mine and dragged him up the cold cement stairs to my room.

"Catalina!" Elliot whispered in a rush before I pushed him in. After closing my doors and locking them securely, I turned to him and caught him staring at my night gown.

"That's.. quite the sleeping wear.." his voice shook a bit.

"Do you like it? I wore it just for you." I lowered my voice to sound more seductive and when I saw his trousers get tight, I knew it worked.

"its quite satisfactory" he smirked and took hold of hips, pulling me closer.

"all that smart talk is.. making me hot elliot" I whispered against his ear, taking his lobe into my mouth and barely nipping.

"or cold.." he pulled away and pushed my hair to the middle of my back, exposing my hard nipples through the thin fabric.

I slightly blush, still not used to being so naked in front of him.

His lips softly pressed against mine and his hands gently touching my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards my bed.

His thumbs circulated over my nipples and I murmured a silent moan against his lips.

He pushed his body down onto mine, laying us down on the bed.

Our tongues and hands explored one another, making the air heavy.

His lips left mine and lowered to my neck as his hand raised my night gown up to my belly button.

"Oh Catalina, I want you now." His voice was deep and husky, his hands pulled at my panties and I hear them rip off.

"Elliot! These are my favorite pair!" I begin to complain but quickly shut up when he raises my legs and lowers himself, lips touching my thighs.

I rest on my back and bite my lower lip, already curling my toes in anticipation.

He didn't bother to tease me like he usually would, but instead he placed his tongue on my clit, and immediately flickered it quickly.

I part my lips and let out short moans as he moved his tongue in circular motions.

"Elliot.." I softly moan, not wanting to be loud.

I slightly open my eyes and my heart stops when I see my door cracked a bit open. Logan was the only one with the key to my room.

When I was about to tell elliot to stop what he was doing, he slid a finger into my pussy, pumping it hard and curving at the right moment, hitting my g-spot.

My hips buckled towards him, and I let out an uncontrollable wail as my back arched. He thrusted in another finger and moved quickly.

I was not about to tell Elliot to stop just because Logan was a pervert and probably watching us.

"Mmmmmm…" I moaned out loud as he sucked roughly onto my clit.

"Elliot!" my voice turns to a high pitched sound as he twirls his fingers inside of me. "Im gonna cum..!" my hands clentched to the sheets as Elliot thrusted his two fingers in and out of my pussy roughly.

My hips bucked for one last time and I felt all anticipation and hormones release as I began to shake from the intense organism.

I twitched as his tongue licked up my juices.

"My love, you taste wonderful.." he crawled back up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Ew, you have pussy breath, Elliot" I tease.

He chuckles quietly.

Without warning, he takes hold of my chin and plants a kiss on my lips.

I smile and giggle as he tries sticking his tongue in my mouth.

I pull my lips away but bring my body closer to his.

"Happy 1 year anniversary, my love." His voice was serious.

I felt kinda bad at the fact that he pleasured me but I didn't really do anything for him. However, I knew he was happy as long as I was happy.

"Happy 10 years." I yawn and hold my body close to his, wishing we could be like this forever.

**Short chapter, i know but please comment and rate! it will motivate me to continue this loving story! this story will have love sex hate desire lust and betrayal. dont miss out! :) XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I groan when I hear Jasper waking me up.

"Go away Jasper.."

He mumbles more things about how today is such a beautiful day, his voice full with sarcasim.

"Shall I wake your sleeping companion?"

My heart flutters a bit, expecting to see Elliot but am shot down when I see my dog, Buddy.

"Come on boy," I pet his belly, waking him up. "If I have to get up, so do you."

Buddy jumped up in excitement, oblivious to the shitty world around us and I was partially jealous that he got to live carefree.

"Master Elliot is most eager to speak with you and is waiting for you out in the garden. You would want to look the best for your_ friend_, I took the liberty of setting these two outfits out." Jasper had two royal outfits placed on wooden mannequins.

I grabbed the least looking royal outfit and changed in front of Jasper. I didn't care being naked in front of him because he's taken care of me all my life.

"Master Elliot will love that choice!"

"Thanks Jasper"

He says things as I leave but I ignore him and run out to meet Elliot. I pass many people and soldiers saying "Good morning Princess", causing me to slow down and take the time to greet everyone.

As I get closer to Elliot, Buddy ran from my side and went over to him.

"Fierce warrior! Are you here to join my army? Good! We shall face all of our enemies together, wont we boy? Yes we will, yes we will!"

I walk up to Elliot and place my hand on my hip, smiling at him as he pets the dog.

"Then the kingdom is safe" I say.

"Ahh, fair Catalina, your two knights will protect you with their lives." He stands from Buddy when he speaks to me.

I partially laugh.

"I can look after myself, ya know." I smirk.

"Really? I'm afraid I'll need some proof. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities." His smile made my heart leap and I wanted to take him then and there and finish off from last night.

But I could not.

I step forward, not caring if anyone saw. Taking his hands into mine, I placed my lips on his, letting him pull me closer just a bit.

I pulled back before things got hot again and held his hands.

I giggle a bit.

"How was that?"

"that.. I have to say that was quite satisfactory." He lets go of my hands and his face turns serious. "I thought you would never get up.. did jasper tell you I wanted to see you?"

"yes," I reply, a bit worried on why he looked so serious. "did something happen?"

he sounded hesitant.

"im not sure.." his hand goes to his chin in thought. "Everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother more than usual. It's even worse down in the city." He turns to the rail and climbs up to get a better view. I walk over to him and take a look at Bowerstone myself.

"You hear such terrible stories.. Listen, They said a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure its only a rumor, but you can imagine how people are talking." He steps down and turns to me. "The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you would speak with them. will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

"If you think it will help." I say, not sure it actually would.

"I do. They may fear their king but they still care for their princess. So my good princess, may I take your hand and escort you to the castle? Everyone is waiting."

He reaches out his hand and I gladly take it.

"Good. Now let's go." We walk together to the castle and I listen to him talk on the way, not bringing up last night.

"I can't believe your brother had a worker executed.. but sometimes I think.. well.. that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much and he looks so tired all the time."

Elliot was right. Logan had changed so much since he has become king. The loving brother I used to know was gone.

"Oh you're so lucky, having a statue of your brother right outside your window. You must get nightmares."

I look at the statue of Logan and roll my eyes.

"You weren't complaining about it last night." I mumble.

I see him grin from the corner of my eye as we enter the kitchen.

"Well your majesty, the staff and I have waited to hear what you have to say." The chef smiled, wrinkles deep at his eyes and mouth. "Whenever you're ready."

"You've all been through some difficult times, and the king has been to.. preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions with both you and your family outside the castle."

The staff smiled and nodded their heads in approval. I felt Elliot squeeze my hand in happiness.

I gasp when I hear Walter's voice.

"You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable." He smirked and chuckled, his belly moving as well. "it was bloody marvelous. Right then. Ready for todays training?"

"take good care of her Walter!" Elliot lets go of my hand.

Walter and I walked through the castle and towards the training room.

"Catalina, There are many people here to see your brother today."

I come to the middle of the castle and see groups of people standing there, waiting to see Logan.

"Sir Walter, what a stroke of luck. Would you be so kind as to sign my petition. We must fight against poverty which overpowers many in Brownstone."

"Very well but im just an old solider, I doubt my name would mean anything. But perhaps the princess would like to sign" he smiles at me.

The man holding the petition stood up more as he looked at me.

"Oh that would be wonderful your majesty. It would be the greatest honor!"

I give a kind smile. "Id be happy to sign." I take the board and write my name on the paper."

"Thank you princess Catalina." He bows and steps back in line.

Walter and I proceed to go to the training room.

At the training room we laughed about old tales about my mother, the great hero and queen of Albion. I used to tell him to teach me to be a hero.

A hero. I could never be one. It was only in fairy tales right?

Walter and I laughed when I accidentally broke his blade.

"Listen there's something-"

However, he was interrupted when the doors of the training room slammed open.

My heart feels heavy as I see Elliot's face drained from his normal color.

"Walter! You have to come quick! Both of you!"

"whats happened?"

"Outside the castle! Looks like a demonstration!"

"This is not good." We all ran out of the training room.

"Theyre right outside the castle. I've never seen so many people out there." Elliot led us to the closest window.

"I should have known this would happen," Walter sighed. "its been a long time since Logan has listened to me, but I shall find him. Stay here. There is still something we still need to talk about." He put his hand on my shoulder then turned and left.

My heartbeat began to sound louder as the crown screamed and cursed at Logan.

"We can't just stand here, we need to do something." Elliot's eyes fell on me and I stared at him, not sure what to do.

"Look! The guards have moved away from the stairs, we should follow Walter and find out what they're going to do." He placed his hand on my arm. "let's go while we can."

I nod and follow him quickly up the stairs to the war room.

Elliot went up to the door, trying to see through the key hole.

"Quick! You can see them!" he whispered and called me over.

I bent down and looked through the key hole and saw Walter and Logan with a couple of guards.

"Think about what you're doing" Walter growled.

I brought my eye closer trying to get a better view.

"I am protecting the interest of the people. Do not question me again. Start with the ring leader and if necessary continue with the crowd." Logan told one of the solders.

He was going to kill all those innocent people?

"this is wrong, you can't do this! Ach!" Walter is kicked down from the guards.

Logan looks down at him as if he were superior. "never tell me what I can't do."

"Walter!" Elliot looked at me. "We can't let them kill all those people.." we stood up and he grabbed me by my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. "you're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you. We have to do something!"

I saw the fear in his eyes and I nod, knowing that it was time for me to stop acting like I didn't know what was going on. I grabbed the handle of the war room and let myself in.

Logan span around and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child."

I look at Walter then back to Logan. " I'm here to stop you. You can't kill those people."

"No," Walter groaned. "wait."

"Enough!" Logan took a step towards me and my legs began to shake. "Perhaps you believe you are the one to make all the decisions. You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it. Let us see how you do.. take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We shall settle matters there."

Guards grabbed me and Elliot and led us out of the war room and to the throne room.

What was Logan planning?

"Move!" The guard pushed Elliot.

"I'm going." He calmly spoke but is kicked to the floor for back talking.

I drop to the floor by his side. "Leave him alone!" I glare at the guard and he backs away a bit.

"I'm alright." He reassured, trying to stay calm for the both of us.

"Don't worry.." I say as I take his hand in my, tangling my fingers between his. "Whatever happens, we'll get through this together."

He brought himself up off the floor and held my hand as we walked over to the throne where my brother gloated.

"Here come the saviors of the people. Come closer sister.. today you have disappointed me beyond measure." Logan's voice was deep and almost hurtful.

I walked towards Logan, reluctantly letting go of Elliot's hand.

My palm felt so cold without him.

"I have been betrayed by my own blood. What a filthy spine-"

"We did nothing wrong." Elliot calmly told Logan.

Logan's voice got louder.

"Punishment must be evoked!"

"Punish me!" I was okay with getting punished, just as long as Elliot didn't get hurt.

Logan stood from his throne.

"You're no longer a child, and its time I stopped treating you like one." He walked down the steps and towards me. "You wish to save the traitors gathered outside the castle this morning,"

I turned and looked at the innocent leaders, who were shaking with fear, holding one another.

"Very well then you shall have your chance to save them. Here stands the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice."

He comes closer and I back up until I am beside Elliot.

"Who will be punished? These strangers or this boy?"

My heart felt like someone just stepped on it and im immediately on the verge of tears.

"The sentence will be death."

"No this can't be!" Elliot's voice shook.

"You are the princess, Catalina. Decide!" Logan's words made my blood tremble.

"Your majesty, Logan, please!" Walter begs.

"I'm giving you power over life and death."

"No! I wont do this!" I shake my head in disbelieve.

"If you cant choose, I will. They will all be executed."

I gasp and feel Elliot's hand grab mine, tightening the grip.

"So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do what is right?"

I searched Logan's eyes only to find anger and hate. How could he do this to me?

"This is madness.." I could feel Elliot's eyes on me as I stared at Logan. "We cant.. we just cant…" elliots voice made me look away from him.

"Choose me. You can't let them all die.." he brought his hand to my face and forced me to look up into his eyes. He was scared and trying to cover it up with bravery. "Choose me."

All I could here was my heart beat, I was trying my very best to not cry.

I couldn't let all those innocent people die.. but Elliot.. he was the love of my life.

The woman in the group began crying and hugging her husband.

"Still having trouble deciding? Let me help you, I will give you to the count of 5"

Elliot was pulled away from a guard.

"Choose me, they didn't do anything, it should be me."

The woman's cry got louder and I could feel my legs getting weak.

"Five"

I looked down at my feet, my tears over flowing and staining my cheeks.

"Four"

"I'm.. so sorry… elliot.." I whispered and looked at him, knowing he heard me.

"Three."

"Forgive me.." my voice trembles.

He tried to force a smile and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

"Two"

"I want to save the boy." I shouted, closing my eyes hoping I wouldn't have to see everyone's shocked face.

The innocent people were dragged away, and I heard nothing but terrible screams.

"I will never forgive you!" My eyes shot open and I glared at Logan with all the anger and hate I built up.

He looked almost shock then angrily spat, "Good, then you will never forget it. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now."

I looked over at Elliot but he casted his eyes angrily away from me. The guards pushed me out of the throne room and to my bedroom.

Everything Elliot and I believed in was gone. I would never ever kill an innocent soul and here I stand, doing what I hated my brother for doing. Elliot would be angry with me, possibly even hate me.

I rested my arms on the back of the couch and angrily looked out the window.

"Its time to leave this castle. Its time for me to show you how to be a true leader and a hero." Walter said after he barged in.

All of that happened a year ago. Its been a year since that day and here I am, back in Bowerstone. My rebellion close to overthrowing Logan.

Tonight was the night I had to disguise myself in a masquerade mask and dress. Pam and I were both going to Reaver's, to try to save her friends.

**Okay guys, I think that was a really long chapter. Aha. Who will be at this party? Maybe Logan? Maybe a certain someone who we all love? Find out!**


End file.
